Deceive
by LYNDSEYm
Summary: When twins Tristen and Drake arrive unexpectedly at Hogwarts, it's not long before secrets start to unravel. Hermione soon learns that one small mistake can lead to life threatening consequences, and its up to her to save everything.
1. Prologue

**As you may or may not have noticed, I've started a new story besides 'Hogsmeade Hall' now, but that story will be continued at some point! I merely had an idea about another story and decided to put it to good use. **

**Dont worry if you don't quite understand this prologue. It will become clear as the story progresses. Please please review also! **

**Thankyou :))**

* * *

Prologue

'Rufus, I hope you have paid attention to my every word. If you fail this task, there will obviously be consequences.'

'I have, master. This task shall not be failed. As requested, my appearance and name shall change and I will try my best to succeed. It will take time, but the end result will be in your favour.'

'I trust you shall not be uncovered, Rufus.'

'That I shall not, my Lord. I will blend in with every other person around me. There's a possible chance I might not even be noticed at all.'

'Very well.'

'I've devised a plan as to how this could work, master. I seem to have found-'

'How you will attempt this task does not concern me, Rufus, I am merely interested in what it is that happens.'

'Yes, certainly. My apologies, Lord.'

'You may leave.'

'Thank you, master.'

* * *

As Rufus left the room, he clutched the rough skin on his left arm as it seared with pain. He closed his eyes and slouched against the wall outside the door, and grimaced at the thought of what he was about to do. But he had no choice; he would not let his master down.


	2. Chapter 1- New Arrivals

**The prologue might not have made much sense, but this first chapter might explain it slightly more. PLEASE REVIEW!**

An icy chill cast through Hermione's body and she woke with a start. Blinking hard into the beam of light striking through the window, she realised she must have fallen asleep on her window ledge. The weather had certainly changed its mind since yesterday, as hot rays of sun were penetrating the glass. An opened book lay at her feet and it tumbled to the floor as she yawned, her back stretching painfully. She must have been there for hours. The buzz of the television downstairs was all that could be heard in Hermione's room, until a loud thump on the window next to her made her jump. She flew off of the ledge and landed hard on the cold floor with a silent scream. When no other noise was made afterwards, she poked her head up to window height and saw just exactly what had caused her fright.

'Oh, it's you!' She laughed and shook her head, her hands on her hips.

'Hedwig, what in the World are you doing here?'

The white owl hooted loudly as Hermione opened her small window, allowing her to fly in and land on her neatly made bed. Closing her window back up, Hermione glanced over at Hedwig and soon understood why the owl had arrived. A small piece of parchment was tied to her leg, no bigger than her palm. She took little difficulty untying it, and read the scruffy writing slowly..

"Hermione,

I know we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I apologise for the late notice, but there's something I needed you to know. I'm going to tell Ron once we get to school but I figured you should know beforehand incase I'm worrying myself and Ron about nothing.

I had a dream two nights ago. It was about Voldemort, but he wasn't alone. He was with someone named Rufus and they were discussing a task that he had to do...but I'm not sure what it was.

When I woke up my scar was painful and I'm not sure whether to be cautious about it or not.

Sorry to bother you.

Harry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and sighed. She trusted Harry and she knew that he could sometimes see parts of what was actually happening, however she also knew that Harry tended to get worried about nothing. She folded up the paper and placed it in her pocket, before sending Hedwig off with a quick reply saying that she would speak to Harry tomorrow and that he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

The day passed rather quickly after that, and the morning of Hogwarts soon arrived. When Hermione arrived at the station, she met Harry along with the Weasley family. Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself soon found themselves on the busy yet excited Hogwarts Express. It took a while to find an empty cabin but they eventually found one at the back of the train. Harry and Ginny sat down inside and Harry beckoned the two others in, but Ron soon reminded him about their prefect duties and Harry looked disappointed.

'Oh yes, I forgot.' He mumbled.

'Well, be quick! I've got lots to tell you about those awful Dursleys!'

Hermione nodded and she left the cabin entrance with Ron, closing the door behind her. It shut with a quiet click, and the two of them began their patrolling down the corridor.

'Hermione?' Asked Ron, after a mere few minutes or so of silence.

'Yes Ron?' She said, turning to face him.

'I...uh..' Ron suddenly became less confident and turned a beetroot colour.

'I just wanted to ask how your holidays were...yes, that's it. How were your holidays?'

'Oh.' Said Hermione, looking slightly disappointed.

'They were good, I guess. I didn't really do anything interesting in particular.'

'Great.' Ron replied.

'Sounds, uh..interesting.' He added, with a slight smile.

The rest of the journey resulted in the two of them in deep silence, feeling slightly awkward in each other's presence. The only distractions were wild students roaming the corridors, whom Hermione sternly told to go back to their cabins. She could have sworn she saw Ron suppress a grin.

When they finally reached Hogwarts, all the students filed slowly into the Great Hall and a loud chatter emerged as they were all seated at their House tables. The Gryffindor table was definitely the loudest, what with everyone excitedly explaining what they got up to over the summer. Ginny and Harry were deep in conversation about something Harry had done on the train, Neville was talking to Ron about his Grandmother and her cat, leaving Hermione sitting by herself watching the staff table and waiting for Dumbledore to stand. The Great Hall, as it did every year, held a large amount of scared First Years at the front and the famous Sorting Hat was perched on a stool in front of them.

When Dumbledore finally raised and welcomed the students back to Hogwarts, the Sorting began and Gryffindor welcomed a brand new set of students to their table.

'I would like to welcome all of our new witches and wizards to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I hope you all have...' A loud bang from the door interrupted Dumbledore and he turned quickly in the direction of the noise. A look of realisation hit his face instantly.

'Ah yes, I must have forgotten.' He smiled.

'We have two new students joining our Sixth Year. Please welcome Tristan Lunar and Drake Lunar warmly.'

A swivel of heads cast over the Great Hall as every single person turned to look at the two boys marching in through the door. They were almost identical, except one of them had much darker eyes and a more hunched figure. It was obvious they were brothers, even twins, though. their eyes were piercing and nobody seemed to want to make any contact with them. They both walked straight past the Sorting Hat, as if it hadn't even been there and headed down the Hall. Every pair of eyes followed then as the two passed, until they came to an abrupt halt next to one of the tables. A couple of students muttered under their breaths and a few gasps came out across the room too. But the twins did not waste any time in standing there, they sat down at the table immediately and turned their attention to Dumbledore, who was looking slightly startled.

'Students' he said quietly.

'I would like you all to make Tristan and Drake feel welcome. It will be hard for them to catch up five years of Hogwarts, but it shall be managed.'

An awkward glare from all the Sixth Years shot at the two boys, apart from one table.

'And' Dumbledore continued.

'I would like to welcome them both...to...uh...Slytherin.'


	3. Chapter 2- Realisation

**Hope you guys liked Chapter One! This chapter jumps straight into the storyline, so hopefully you'll get gripped! Please please REVIEW!**

_**Chapter Two-Realisation**_

'Harry, Ron, I'm going to go up to the library for a while.' Hermione said as she stood up from the table in which Harry, Ron and herself had been sitting. 'I need to look something up for my arithmacy essay. I'll see you later.'

'Aren't you going to come down to the Great Hall for lunch first?' Asked Ron, looking hopeful.

But Hermione shook her head. 'Ron, you know how important N.E.W.T.S are! I must get this finished...i've got two pages of parchment to write by Monday!'

'Oh alright...' He replied, looking down. 'See you.'

The two boys nodded at her as she left the Gryffindor common room, before resuming their essay on werewolves they had been set from Snape. Defence Against Dark Arts was their first lesson on a Monday, and they soon found out that their new professor for it was Snape. The news hadn't gone down too well with Harry, and he had already landed himself a detention with himself on Saturday night - Which happened to be today.

Fixing the collar on her robes, Hermione walked down the corridor towards the library, all 5 books in her hands. It was incredibly hard to see where she was going and she kept having to stop to ensure she was going in the correct direction. She was about to turn towards the very last remaining corridor to the library when she heard two voices murmuring quietly to eachother ahead. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and leant against the wall, trying hard to understand what was being discussed. She recognised the voices at once; Tristan and Drake Lunar. The twins had had no trouble settling into Hogwarts and they had already befriended the likes of Draco Malfoy. What in the world were they doing by the library? Shouldn't they be down at lunch with everyone else?

'Tristan, I don't think you understand the importance of this.' Hermione guessed this must be Drake speaking.

'Oh of course I do, don't be ridiculous. I'll always have your back, alright?' Came the muttered reply, obviously from Tristan. Maybe the twins weren't as bad as she had thought, they cared about eachother which was something most Slytherins failed to do. Everything then became silent and Hermione heard distant footsteps becoming quieter. They must have walked back into the library again, she thought. But why?

Before her question could be answered, a cold hand flew onto her mouth and pushed her backwards into the wall. Hermione's books tumbled to the floor with a loud thud, paper flying everywhere. Her head collided hard on the wall surface and she yelped in pain, her forehead pounding. She tried to scream but her mouth wouldn't move.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' A voice roared in her ear, startling her. Hermione's eyes began to sting with tears as her whole body filled with fear. She struggled to hold them back and they eventually dropped from her watery eyes. The hand against her mouth stayed in place, and when she finally opened her eyes she realised who the hand belonged to.

'Tristan, let it go will you? You don't even know if she heard anything...'

Hermione turned her head to find Drake standing beside her, looking directly at his brother's hand over her face. She realised the twin with his hand on her face was Tristan, and she turned back to face him again, her eyes wide with fear and tears falling down her face. When she met Tristans eyes, she noticed the deep blue in them...something she had never noticed before. However they were a deep, angry blue. A blue that cast a chill through her spine, and she suddenly shivered with cold.

'Tristan.' Drake murmered again. 'Let her go, and let's get out of here.'

Tristan seemed to acknowledge his twin this time, and he roughly removed his hand from Hermione's lips, pushing her head against the wall once more as he did so. Her head slammed against the hard surface and she flinched in pain. She felt like her head could explode, it was pounding like crazy. Hermione gasped in a breath and slouched against the wall, squinting her eyes tight to stop the fresh tears from escaping. The next thing she knew, Tristan had marched off, his hands clenched in fists and cursing under his breath, leaving his twin alone with Hermione.

Drake walked round to face Hermione and grabbed her shoulders. She silently screamed and covered her face with her hands, pleading he wouldn't hurt her. But he didn't. Drake pulled Hermione from the wall, enabling her to stand up straight, and brushed her brown hair out of her face. She opened her eyes to find him staring into hers, and opened her mouth to speak. But before a word could come out, Drake had bent down and was picking up her books. He placed them into her arms and Hermione expected him to smile, but he didn't. His face was blank, with no expression at all. His eyes were much darker than Tristans yet he seemed to emit a warmth, unlike his brother.

But Hermione had no time to speak. It all passed within a few seconds: the boy muttered an apology under his breath and ran away, leaving Hermione alone. She looked over to where Drake had run, but there was no trace of him what so ever. Nothing.

'Miss Granger?' Hermione spun round to find Professor McGonagall standing behind her, a stern look on her face and her lips pursed. 'Why aren't you at lunch with the other students?'

'Oh,' began Hermione, but her brain couldn't seem to come up with any words, partly because her head was still throbbing. Without looking back at Professor McGonagall, she quickly walked away towards the Great Hall, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

There was something different about the Lunar twins, something that Hermione wanted to find out. Even if it meant danger.


	4. Chapter 3- Double Take

_Sorry i haven't uploaded in a while; i have terrible writer's block and no words have seemed to come to me. I haven't really had much time to write at the moment... But here is the long awaited chapter three_, _and i hope you all like it. Oh and please please **REVIEW**! It really helps me to know what you guys do and don't like about the story, and gives me some ideas!_

_ill give you a cookie if you do._

_L_

* * *

**_CHAPTER THREE-_****Double Take**

It was a few days before Hermione gained sight of the Lunar twins again. Ever since her frightful experience with them outside the library, they seemed to have vanished into thin air. Either that, or they were just avoiding her.

It was a sunny Saturday morning when she first saw them again. Hermione had been on her way back from the Great Hall when she had noticed them sneaking off round a corner with a couple of other Slytherins. Problem was, she had no idea who they were with. The urge to follow them was huge, but Hermione had promised Harry and Ron she would watch their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff that afternoon, so she had to leave the twins behind for later.

As she walked towards the Quidditch pitch stands, the cheers of excited students became louder. Quite a lot of the arena had filled up with people now, and most of the teacher were out waiting too. Luna Lovegood sat in the commentators seat with great gleaming eyes. Hermione soon realised who the commentator must be, and sighed. This could either go well, or very badly indeed. Distractions tended to greet Luna with open arms, and it wouldnt be long before she would go off of topic. There was a slight breeze in the air creating a nice fresh environment, perfect for Quidditch, and the sun shone throughout the grounds of Hogwarts, creating a happy and joyful atmosphere for the first game of the year. Harry had been chosen as Quidditch captain this year, meaning that it was an important but busy year ahead for him. It was all he had been talking about for the past couple of weeks and this game sure meant a lot to him. He had also picked Ron as Keeper, which meant the grounds were also full of tension.

Taking her place in the most empty stand holding only twenty or so people, Hermione sat down onto the cold surface. She glanced her eyes down to the players of her house team huddled up below, broomsticks clutched tightly in hands, planning out the game about to take place. They all looked deadly concentrated and every pair of eyes was on Harry, who seemed to be instructing the team. He looked very serious, and the rest of the team looked back at him in the same seriousness. This was an important game, and if Gryffindor could defeat Hufflepuff they would gain a brilliant headstart concerning points.

As if on cue, the Hufflepuff team arrived onto the pitch just as Harry had finished addressing his determined looking team. They too were looking focused and they all carried broomsticks under the arms. The captains of the teams acknowledged each other and walked towards the opposite team to their own, presumably to shake hands with the opposing captain. But before she could actually see what happened, Hermione's vision was blocked by a tall figure. A long shadow cast across her and all the warm light disappeared, leaving a slight chill around her. Her sight now consisted of a mess of black robes and two strong arms either side of the person's body. Her eyes shot to the person's hands, resting loosely against their leg but still reactive. The skin looked so soft and gentle, however there were a few definite grazes on the knuckle.

'Mind if i sit here?' came a stern voice, knocking Hermione out of her daze. Her head shot up and she looked into the eyes of Drake Lunar. What was he doing here? And what more, why was he asking to sit next to her when the other Slytherins were two stands of seats away?

Hermione was lost for words, and merely blinked twice to make sure she wasn't just imagining it. Drake seemed to take this motion as an invitation to sit down, and he chose the one right next to her. As he sat down, Hermione muttered under he breath still in shock at Drake's arrival. The next few minutes were spent in an awkward silence between the two, Hermione trying desperately to think of something to say. Small talk was all she needed, that was how people seemed to keep talking. But nothing would come to her, she seemed to have had a word loss put into her head the second Drake appeared. She moved her eyes slowly to her side, allowing him to come into view. He was focused intently on the Quidditch match that was conveniently about to start, and didn't seem to notice Hermione looking at him.

As Hermione continued to work out why he had sat next to her, her gaze was drawn to his face. His eyes, still a very dark and mysterious blue, were looking sharply down at the players mounting their brooms. They looked different to when she had looked into them previously though; they had been empty and cold before, yet now they seemed to have some light inside them. And they looked warm too, in some way. His lips moved slightly as he breathed too; they looked so soft and gentle. Almost instantly, every thought of him being a 'cold' person was wiped clean from Hermione's mind completely. Even when he began to speak, they moved so delicately as though they were the most gentle things to exist.

'Hermione.'

It was almost as if, if she kissed them, they would just fall apart to nothingness. They looked so fragile and he spoke.

'_Hermione._'

Hermione suddenly clicked out of her trance to find Drake looking directly at her in a sort of stern way. The light in his eyes had completely vanished, and a cautiousness swept through her body.

'I'm so sorry.' she said, putting her hands over her face. 'I...I got distracted.'

'Yes, i could tell. Don't worry, i only said your name three times. You seemed pretty distant...what were you thinking about?'

This wasn't what Hermione had expected him to say, and she had no idea what to reply to his question.

'I...nothing really. I was just in a day dream I guess. Sorry.'

'Don't apologise. You sort of just fell into your own little world. It happens to me all the time.'

'Oh.' was all she could murmer. The awkwardness returned into Hermione and she went to get up, but before she could Drake spoke again.

'Sorry about before.' He was still looking right at her. His expression had changed now though, and he looked almost sorry. How many emotions did this boy _have_? For a few seconds there came no reply from Hermione as she tried to figure out what on Earth Drake was speaking about, but then she realised it must have been their meeting by the library a week or so before. The fear in her came rushing back again and she tried desperately not to show it. Tristan had thoroughly terrified her.

'It's...it's ok. It wasn't really your fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have been listening. I acted so stupidly, dropping my books all over the floor. I..uh..'

'No, you shouldn't have been listening but it's ok, it wasn't anything interesting. And don't worry yourself, you didn't look stupid at all. My brother can be very scary sometimes...especially when he's in a bad mood. He doesn't mean to frighten people, he just lets his anger get control of him and he has to take it out on somebody. It just so happens you were nearby and he spotted you around the corner.'

'Oh.' Hermione once again ran out of words and looked down at her feet, wishing she could escape from this moment. Even if Drake had said she didn't she still felt silly about what had happened. To be perfectly honest, she just wanted to die in a hole right now. The silence once again resumed and Drake turned his attention to the Quidditch match, which had now started. Hermione tried to set her focus on it too, but found it painfully hard. So many questions were forming in her head, so many questions she so desperately wanted to ask Drake right now. Instead, she shut her mouth tight and dropped her head to the floor again, and waited for the game to finish so she could return to the school and think. Think hard.

**So that was chapter three! I know it wasn't very long but I think it's ok leaving it there. once again, please review as i need your opinions!**

**Chapter Four should be up soon. :-)**


End file.
